Heartful City
(愛が丘街 Aigaoka Machi, lit. "Love Hills City") is the main setting in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. 'House Area' The land plot owned by player character, where they live and do farming. Player's House The house initially includes a bed, kitchen, television, bookshelf and small table. It automatically expands upon bringing materials to Xavier the Blacksmith. Bird Coop Chicken, Duck, and Ostrich live here. There are an incubator, feeding boxes, shipping bin and feed dispenser inside the Coop. Once expanded, things that the chicken coop have will be multiplied by 2 except the shipping bin. Players can now have a Mayonnaise Maker. Animal Barn Cows, Sheep, Buffalo, Alpaca, Yak, Llama, and Zebu live here. like the Bird Coop, the place has also 10 feed boxes, shipping bin and 1 feed dispenser. If the Barn is expanded, the feed boxes will increase to 20, making it possible to have a total of 10 animals. There will be 2 feed dispenser and 2 birth stalls. Beehive Bees can be owned in your land plot if you have Adolf build Bee Huts. These bee huts are available when Adolf begins to offer renovations for your land plot. There are two bee huts and you need to build each one at a time. Crafting Studio Crafting Studio is used to make essential items used in Recipes. Items such as Brooch, Necklace, and bracelets can be crafted with the Accessory Maker. The Food Maker is used to ferment items such as milk to make cheese, and grapes to make wine. The Maker Shed would even grind, and pack, tea to drink, sell, or give as gifts. The Idol Maker is where items such as clothes and accessories can be crafted. The Seed Maker removes seeds from vegetables or other crops you insert and packs them into a seed bag to reuse, or make even more vegetables or fruits, crops that don't re-grow would essentially be a waste of time to turn back into seeds, on the other hand, it would be wise with crops that re-grow to take them and turn them all back into seeds before the end of a season to be able to re-grow them, when its season comes around again. Idol Stage This is where the player performs audition and defeat Rival Idols. Pet House Dogs, Cats, Owl, and other domestic pets live here. Most Pets can be bought from Angelic Pet Shop. Owl will appear upon reaching January of Year 2. 'Mirage Avenue' Mirage Avenue (ミラージュアベニュー Mirāju Abenyū) located to the south of the player's house area. #Hearty Lovely Patisserie #Chocolatier Shop #Lovebird Clinic #Blue Sea Mansion #ABCD Carpentery #Heart Inferno Bistro #Church #Orange Mirror Pub #Fortune Shop #Police Station #Pretty Box 'Prism Heart Lake' Prism Heart Lake (プリズムハート湖 Purizumu Hāto Mizūmi) is located to the east of the Church. No humans here, but you can find the Kanimals in a large treehouse near the Queen's Lake. There is one field stretching from the pond to river. The soil quality is above average. *'The King's Castle:' The King of Greenery lives here. *'Queen's Lake:' The queen of Heartful City lives here. *'Kanimals' Treehouse:' The 6 Kanimals live together in this treehouse. Like typical treehouse, the player can only enter here by climbing. Prism Heart Castle It is the home of most magical beings. The castle is divided into three areas. The left area is where King Dlopoel lives. The center room is where Queen of Music resides, and where the Order Symbol is located. The right area is the Francis and Genevieve's living quarters. 'Love Drop Village' Love Drop Village (ラブドロップ村 Rabu Doroppu Mura) is located to the south of Mirage Avenue. #Gabriel's House #Pawn Shop #Furniture Shop #Hair Salon #Photo Studio #Plaza #Theo's Manor #Candy Pop Apartment #Art Studio #Jasper's Bungalow #Janice' House #Book Store #Kyle's House 'Thistle Beach' Thistle Beach (アザミビーチ Azami Bīchi) is located directly to the south of Love Drop Village. It has three bridges. #'Ed's Manor': Ed is a self-proclaimed vampire who lives in his manor. Initially, the door is locked, but can be achieved by talking to Jonas when he is first seen thinking inside Ballet Studio. He will tell the player a myth about Red-haired Vampire and suggest that they should talk to Adolf to obtain the silver key. Upon obtaining the silver key, Evan or Mist must give it to Jonas and it will take around 7 days for the door to be opened. #Lighthouse #Wesley's Headquarters #Souvenir Shop #Riley's Café #Maximilian's House #Accessory Store #Fishery 'Apple Blossom Fields' Apple Blossom Fields is located down the path to Mt. Cherry Grove. The shops in area are specialized in animals and plants, and the player can buy animals as well as crops to grow on their farm. #Bird Farm: Dorothea, a farmer who specializes in birds, live here. #Yellowtail Ranch: Florian and Hilde live here. #Angelic Pet Shop: Benoît, Vanessa, Louis, and Natalie live here. #Flower Shop: Callum and Phoebe live here. #'Joost' Seeds' is owned and inhabited by Joost and his family. You cannot buy items from this shop until you already realised that Joost is not impressed with gifts. In order to realise that "Joost is not impressed with gifts", you must acquire the 4 Joost Scrolls from within the mines. Upon donating them to the museum, Koen will give the player a Joost Feelings Guide to use which allows them to learn that Joost does not like giving-gifts. In this Mobile version and a possible future DLC, there are no requirements for the player to realise Joost's odd feeling. #Flow Market: Florian owns the supermarket. 'Heart Hills District' Heart Hills District (Kokorogaoka Chiku) is located to the south of Thistle Beach, past the bridge near Vladimir's Fishery. #Heart Hills Private School #Heartful Museum #Observation Tower #Flowerbed 'Heartful Amusement Park' Heartful Amusement Park is directly located to the west of Thistle Beach. At the beginning, access to the Amusement Park is blocked until you have permission from Valentina to unlock it. 'Mt. Cherry Grove' Mt. Cherry Grove is a mountain district located to the northeast of Love Drop Village. #BlaXmith #Arnold's Laboratory #Bryson's House Category:Locations Category:Setting